Looks are not important
by meme12
Summary: Deadpool always hides his face behind a mask. Peter hates that and feels that Wade does not trust him hurting Wade unintentionally in the process. Contains slash.


Deadpool loves Spider man and is constantly wooing our dear super hero but Spider man is not really convinced especially since said man refuses to remove his mask before him. When Deadpool is finally forced to remove his mask and Spider man stumbles upon him, he starts avoiding the male. Can Peter fix back the trust that he had broken with Deadpool? Mentions of Tony x Steve.

**Warning:** Slash.

**Pairing:** Deadpool (Wade Wilson)/Spiderman (Peter Parker)

**Disclaimer:** Meme12 does not own the Avengers, Spider man and Deadpool and their characters

* * *

><p><strong>Looks are not important<strong>

"Hey Spidey!" The red and blue clad hero sighs as he turns to face the psychotic mercenary who is once again here to bother him with another proposal. "No time for this Wade…" "Come on, let's just go on a date together, you and me with the stars in the skies…" "Wade it's the afternoon." "So?" The spider like hero resisted the urge to smash his face into the nearest wall. He knew that the male was already insane but it really got on his nerves when Wade always pops out of nowhere and bothers him. "Not to mention he never takes off his mask…" Peter thinks to himself as he recalled how Wade had shown up on his door step in civies, a picnic basket in his hands but with his mask on to ask him for a date. Needless to say Tony and Steve were not impressed and almost violently booted Deadpool out of the property if it hadn't been for Peter who stopped them and proceeded to push Deadpool out of the house himself.

Spider man aka Peter Parker knew that he didn't and wouldn't mind dating Deadpool. Despite his insanity and the 'jobs' that said male does; he is funny, charming and cares a lot about him even if that meant over protectiveness and annoying him on his patrols. But, Peter couldn't help but feel the wall in between him and Wade due to the fact that the male refuses to remove the mask and face him directly. Putting aside the secret identity factor for a minute; Peter had always believed in honesty when wooing someone and he found it hard to trust Wade especially since Wade already know who he is and yet he had no clue until now who and how Wade Winston aka Deadpool look like. Even when he had asked, Wade will push aside the subject and say something else instead.

"Hello you still there Spidey?" Peter snaps out of his thoughts only to find the red and black clad masked face of the male looking expectantly at him. "Wade?" "Yes sweetheart?" "Two words. Back- Off." The mercenary steps back and Peter takes the chance to regain his composure. "Come on Spidey, let's go on a date. Please… I will do anything for you to go on a date with me…" "Anything?" The eager nod that followed was so adorable that Peter slightly faltered but the male stayed firm. "You can bring me out for dinner if you take off your mask." The reaction was spontaneous as the taller male's shoulders slumped. "Erm…could I take back what I just said or is there anything else that does not require me to do that." Peter felt a vein pop. "Then you can forget it." "Come on Spidey…" "No Deadpool…you lost that chance. I won't date anyone who can't be honest with me." With those words, Spider man shot a string of webs and swings away before Deadpool could even respond.

* * *

><p><span>Stark Towers<span>

Tony blinks as he sees his son swings his way into the tower. The younger male rips off his costume revealing his scowl. "Was it Wade again?" Peter said nothing except to release a furious groan before stomping off to wash up. The billionaire couldn't help but smile wryly. It was evident that his son loves Deadpool but with the male being insane and doing crazy stuff such as breaking into the Starks Tower just to ask his son to have pancakes with him (at 2 am) did drove him and his spouse along with his son up the wall. "Was it Wade?" Tony smiled at his blond lover who handed him his coffee and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "Bingo and judging by the velocity of the groan, Wade must have refused to take off his mask again." Steve chuckles. "Our baby boy hasn't given up yet but Deadpool should know by now that is the easiest way to court our son and that is by removing that mask." The tone carried a bit of apprehensiveness and the inventor pulls his lover closer. True, they could tell that Deadpool is serious about their son but every parent gets worried about someone when they can't see their faces. In this case, they have someone who is dead serious about their son but seemingly wears his mask 24/7 which hinders the parent's ability to assess his character.

"Maybe he is a costume addict. Can't live without his costume or something?" "I hope not." Tony laughs at the way his spouse shuddered at the thought. "Don't worry it will work out besides you have got to give Wade credit. The kid doesn't give up." "Are you trying to hint about yourself?" Tony grins and Steve punches his husband lightly and laughs at the mock pain Tony is in. At the same moment, a cleaned Peter Parker strolls in and throws himself on the sofa. Both adults stared at the young man for several minutes watching the younger male sigh. "Wanna talk about it?" "Dunno, might be even more pissed off." "Peter…" "I seriously have no clue how to get it into his thick skull that I want to know how he looks like. It's so unfair, he knows who the hell I am and how I look like while I know his name but can't even tell the next person how the hell he looks like!" Peter exclaims before folding his arms with a huff. Steve opens his mouth to comfort him when Jarvis interrupts.

"Excuse me sirs, Mr Wade is at the front doors of the Tower." Tony and Steve both raised a brow at the statement. Normally, the mercenary would have broken into the Tower but to announce himself at the front gates… That is new. Peter rolls his eyes half considering to refuse Wade entry but fearing how the male will over-reacting he sighs once more. "Jarvis let him in." "Understood." It didn't take long for Deadpool to appear dressed in civies over his costume and his mask on his face. "Hey Petey! I decided not to give your pops' any trouble by strolling through the front door. Here's some flowers for you. Oh and hi Tony, Steve, if you guys dun mind could I bring Peter out for dinner? I will make sure he's home by 10…" "What are you doing here?" Deadpool turns to find Peter staring at him in annoyance and Steve notices the slight wince from the older male who tentatively approaches his son. "Well, I decided to be more civilised and ask your parents first before I ask you out for dinner. Praise me I did good and oh here's some flowers for you." Wade happily rambles as he shoves into Peter's arms the large bouquet of roses which made Tony raise a brow at the costly purchase, the kid had taste.

Peter let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Seriously Wade? Do you think that by acting civil for once and a nice dinner will make me forget about the issue?" "Erm…yeah." Peter rubs his face with his hand in exasperation. "Wade I'm serious here. If you don't let me see your face you can dream on about ever wooing me." "No Spidey anything but that!" Deadpool exclaims in a dramatic function but Peter remains unfazed. "Yes I'm serious." "Come on babe, why do you need to know my face. I love you, you love me it's enough right?" Steve couldn't help but notice the crack and sudden nervousness in Wade's voice while Peter's eyes flashed in anger. "It's not enough Wade! This is not a game and I am not going to date someone who doesn't even trust me with his face! You know everything about me but I don't know anything about you and you just want me to get together with you!? A relationship can't work like this Wade, if you are even considering a relationship at all!"

Wade flinched and Tony immediately steps in. "Peter calm down let's just sit down and…" "Don't ask me to calm down dad! How the hell does he expect me to trust him when he won't even let me see his face!?" Steve watches as the older male stiffened and his grip on the flowers tightens so much that he is almost crushing them. "Peter please calm down..." "You have two options, take off the damn mask now or leave and don't come back. Your choice." "Peter…" "Dad I'm so tired of him hiding it, I just don't get what he is hiding under there. If he wants my trust he has to take off the mask!" "Peter…" "Enough!" The family stares back at Wade who was trembling in what it seemingly looks like anger. With a swift movement, Wade pulls off his mask and the three males before him stared in shock at the face that had been hidden behind the mask. Blue eyes gaze steadily back at the three males from the scarred face before them. Wade steps forward and Peter found himself stepping backward. A flash of hurt passed through Wade's eyes and the male dropped his head.

"Wade…" Steve steps forward but the older male steps back. "Look at the time, I just remembered I…erm forgot to water my plants. I will leave the flowers here so you can erm…put them somewhere… Sorry for the intrusion Mr and Mrs Stark. See ya around Peter." Wade places the bouquet down on the table and quickly slides back his mask before exiting. By the time Peter broke out from his stupor, the elevator doors had long closed indicating that Wade had left the building. Peter slumps down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands while Steve places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Peter…" "I went too far didn't I?" "Too far? Technically it blew up in your face, just saying." Steve glares at Tony who just shrugs back in response while Peter resumes burying his face in his hands clearly knowing that he had screwed up even more than he had expected.

* * *

><p>Ever since that drastic evening, Peter never saw a single sighting of Deadpool. There were no signs of the black and red clad mercenary anywhere. No ridiculous proposals or spontaneous tackles or even the usual surprise gifts that will appear whenever he was nearby during his patrol. Although Spider man could do his job more efficiently, Peter couldn't help but feel a loss at not seeing the insane male and he was constantly on the look-out for the red and black clad male. Days turned into weeks which then turned into months and Peter couldn't help but feel worried that Wade may have been pushed too far and could have done something foolish… The male shakes his head and resumes patrolling, praying silently that Wade will re-appear before him. The male was so distracted that he failed to notice the shadow that was approaching behind him and his vision turned black.<p>

When Peter came to, he found himself in the Tower's medical bay with his parents worriedly looking over him. "Thank god, are you feeling alright?" "W…What happened…?" Steve immediately gave a summary of what had happened which involved an angered Dr Octopus kidnapping him and attempting to finish him off but they managed to get him back. "Sorry dad…" "We are just glad you are safe." "Just rest up alright kid…" Tony states as they tuck their son in who pouted at being treated like a kid. Peter sighs as he lay back down, as sleep over took him he couldn't help but over hear the conversation between his parents and a third voice… Wait, a third voice? Peter immediately trained his senses to tune in to the conversation outside the door of the medical bay. "Thank you so much." "It's nothing, I was just in the neighbourhood ya know… Saw Spidey being hurt and I couldn't leave him there…" Peter felt his eyes widen at the voice and nickname and he couldn't help but feel relief that Wade is safe and sound.

"Come on Wade, we all know how crazy you are about Peter. You were always watching him anyway." A soft bark of laughter. "You got me Iron Man. Now I think I will just head back home…" "How about you stay the night, it's pretty late anyway." "I'm a grown man, I can look after myself…" "No buts Wade, think of it as a favour for saving my son, besides you're hurt…" "Come on Steve, no need to sugar coat it. We all know the true reason why you want to leave quickly and trust me running away like that is not a good idea at all." A tense silence followed with ended with a sigh. "Can I…keep the lights off? I mean he is sleeping right don't wanna wake him." A soft sigh notably from Steve. "Wade…our son…" "Sure thing kid." "Tony…" "Just call if you need anything." The door opens and Peter immediately focuses on ensuring that his breathing was slowed as if he was truly asleep. There was a hesitant silence before almost inaudible footsteps headed straight towards Peter.

The brunette felt his heart sped up in nervousness as he prayed that Wade will not realise that he was still awake. The sound of a chair being dragged and Peter could feel the presence of someone sitting beside his hospital bed. Silence ensued and soon it was broken by a sigh. "Hey Spidey…guess you ain't feeling so hot now…" Peter would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the fact that the tone of the remark sounded so forced and not holding the carefreeness of the insane male sitting by his side. "Well, you had better get well soon because your parents are having a fit outside there and they seriously need to chill before they get a stroke…" A pained chuckle following an awkward silence before Peter felt his hand being held by another. The scarred hand was smooth but dry and was affectionately holding his, an appendage seemingly a thumb gently brush his knuckles. "I also want you to get well soon…for my sake…"

Peter felt his heart stopped at those words as Wade continued to hold his hand. "I know that you are probably no screw that…you are definitely pissed off on me disappearing for so long. My bad, I was out of town, long distance mission you know since I have no private jet like Stark, no offence." A chuckle followed by a sigh. "But I guess you probably know why I ran away sort of since you saw…" Wade's voice trailed off and Peter felt his heart clenched when he heard the dejected sigh. "…I always hated my looks and you know not many people could stand how I look like since I got screwed up 10 times over. Hell, all of my life I felt like crap until I saw you… You were just swinging by and it may sound kinda cheesy but you were a beacon of light for me and I was like wow…maybe this world wasn't so bad after all…" Peter felt his guilt increased ten-fold at the wistfulness of Wade's voice and he wanted nothing more than to stop pretending and talk to Wade face to face.

"You are funny, cheeky, and sweet even though you were an ass sometimes and I fell hard. Really hard. That was why… I didn't want you to see the person behind this mask. I…was scared shitless and every day I feared that you will hate me forever if you ever saw how…ugly I am… Since you know, everyone always say that super heroes behind the mask are always good looking right?" A hollow laugh and Peter could feel the tightening of his chest. He didn't know that behind the cocky and happy go lucky attitude of the mercenary so many insecurities had remained not to mention with Wade's mental status being affected by his super healing. If the male could be constantly happy in the worst of all situations, Peter could not imagine how amplified his insecurities would be. "You know Peter, if you really wake up and tell me to go away, I totally understand ya know. I mean…who will want to stay with me, some disfigured person with mental issues and bloody hands. But I do know one thing…-a shaky intake of breath-if ya tell me that you hate me… I will feel like killing myself permanently." Peter felt his heart stop in shock at those words as Wade gave another hollow chuckle.

"Shit guess I rambled a little too much huh… Well I guess I better hit the hay since I will be leaving early tomorrow. Get well soon ok Spidey." Wade prepares to leave only to find the hand that he had been holding gripping his tightly. The male turns back in shock to find chocolate orbs staring right back at him. "Stay with me." Wade was rendered speechless as Peter slowly seats up and reaches for the side table lamp switch. "Don't… Peter please don't…" The broken tone made Peter pause in his actions and he smiles softly at the older male in the dark. "It's ok Wade." "No it's not, you hate how I looked… You were scared of me…" Peter sigh guiltily as he tugged Wade to sit back down beside his bed. "Wade…I'm the one who should say sorry." The male flinched. "You heard everything?" "I did but that's not the main point now. I hurt you and I need to fix it." "You don't need to fix anything Peter. I'm…unfixable."

Peter shakes his head. "That doesn't mean I can't try…" Wade just shakes his head sadly and Peter pulls Wade into a hug. Wade was stunned and Peter pulls back slightly to cup one of the scarred cheek with one hand. "Wade, please." Wade released another choked, empty laugh. "I don't know Peter… I've… I've been in so many relationships and all of them failed because I look like this and I don't want to put you through this…" Peter sighs before pulling back and with a determined gaze switches on the bed side table lamp. Wade flinched as the lamp turned on and tries to look away but Peter's hand firmly but gently cupping his cheek prevented him from turning away. Peter gazes at the scarred face of the mercenary, softly his thumb strokes one of the scars on Wade's cheek. His gaze wandered all over the various scars over Wade's face and eventually locked in with the clear sky blue eyes that were filled with fear and worry.

"Wade…" "I know… I'm scary right…?" The clear blue eyes watered and Peter shakes his head. "No…you're beautiful." Before Wade could reply, Peter closes the gap between them; kissing Wade gently. Wade's eyes widen in shock as Peter interrupts the kiss to gently kiss away the tears that had formed at the corners of the older male's eyes. "Peter…" "You are beautiful and I will keep saying that you are until you see it. I will love you so much…that you will love yourself." It was at that point of time where Wade could no longer hold back his tears and he openly sobs while Peter just held him close. The looks never mattered in the first place… The love between them is real and Peter swore to show Wade that, no matter how long it takes.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hey there, this is meme12 here. This is my very first attempt on the following pairing so if there is any pointers you guys can give out there for improvement just put it there. Please read and review, this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!<p> 


End file.
